Into the Fiery Depths
= Part 1 (by Star-Master) = ***takes place a few weeks after the events in Will You Be Mine?******* Prologue: Outer space, nearly 30 lightyears from Earth. The grime and soot coated him like an extra layer of skin. His eyes felt raw and his vision was blurred. The grating and nashing within his lungs made him feel like caughing and gagging up his liver. Captain Lance Marcus slumped next to an engineering console and tried his best to remember his training. "Take slow, measured breaths, ignore the pain." He whispered to himself then checked the charge of the SM-47 laser blaster he held in his right hand. The gun had only enough power for maybe 3 shots. Marcus peered around the console's corner to survey the smoke-filled engine bay. He didn't find his pursuer. He quickly ducked back down, making as little noise as possible. The Selvan bounty hunter that stalked him now had very keen hearing. It was an evolutionary trait of that species. "Lucky him." Marcus thought. "Arznite, come out of hiding. sssss" the Selvan weezed. "I grow weary of the chasssse. Surrender and I ssssshall be merciful. Your death will be quick and painlessssss." Tellok'hr tried tempting Marcus into talking to reveal his position. He knew that Marcus's mammalion lungs could not stand the smoke and heat from the burning and damaged insturments in the engine room. "I will grant you a glorious death....You will be hailed as the last of the SSSSStarmasterss to die in glorious combat. Now that all who ever worked for or were part of that traitorious organization known as the Starmster Force are extinct, Admiral Summers' failure will be complete." Tellok'hr continued as he prowled and creeped between consoles. He ignored the sparks and flames. All he wanted was his prize. "Then why didn't you just destroy my starfighter?" Marcus finally broke his silence. In fact he spoke to help disciuse his movements as he headed for the Starmaster Enforcer Suit storage locker. "Oh wait. I remember. I blew your spaceship up before you could do that." There, Marcus made it to the locker hatch. Tellok'hr had been chasing him since he managed to blast his way to the only surviving Starmaster Port Starbase in orbit around planet Armadona. The facility had been decommissioned several months earlier when the Galactic Star Federation Council voted to revoke the Starmaster Force authority and disband the organization, pending a full investigation after Admiral Summer's betrayel had been revealed. Marcus managed to get into the Starbase and got lucky by finding a Falcon Class Starfighter still on a hangarr deck. He had gotten the starfighter powered up and blasted from the base only to be ambushed by the bounty hunter, Tellok'hr. They battled for nearly 4 hours before Marcus managed to pull a trick from his sleeve. Tellok'hr's ship had damaged Marcus's severely by the time he had made it to Wormhole 2-10- Alpha. With no weapons and the FTL Drive destroyed, Marcus vented coolant plazma gas from his ship's secondary Buzran Collector. As Tellok'hr's ship got within range of the cloud, Marcus fired his ship's old retro thrusters, igniting the cloud and destroying Tellok'hr' ship. The explosion further crippled his starfighter. Tellok'hr himself had managed to teleport aboard Marcus's starfighter just in time, much to Marcus's disgust. Now the ship drifted near the vortex of the wormhole, with barely enough power for life support. It's escape pods were even too damaged to be used. Marcus's only chance was to use the Enforcer Suit and make short warp jumps until he could reach Earth. Although Marcus didn't have the synaptic transducer nodes within his temples nor was he a Starmaster, he could still program the suit to respond to voice command and body movement. Marcus rose from a crouching position while straining his blurred and burning eyes for the Selvan. Tellok'hr didn't appear to be near. Marcus would have given anything to have a small omni-scensor to scan with right now. He snapped his attention to the security keypad on the suit locker. That would've been a problem for him, had he not had top security clearance to begin with. Marcus simply whispered his name and rank and ID number. With a louder pneumatic swish sound than he wanted, the locker door opened revealing a fully operational Enforcer Suit with the FTL Sustainer Wing Assembly. It was red and black instead of the trademark blue and black of the Starmaster Force. This suit was used by the Star Ranger branch. While Starmasters may be deployed in any region of the Federation, Star Rangers were mainly posted and remained in constant locations such as border zones, shipping lanes, individual planets or star systems and colonies. "Not ssso fasst, Captain!!" Tellok'hr hissed as he sprang from overhead. He pounced directly behind Marcus and whipped his scaly reptilian tail into a choke collar about the captain's neck. Marcus tugged at the Selvan's tail, but was already being flung through the air then slammed against the deck plating. Tellok'hr held his captive tight and true. He would savour every moment of this victory. This mammal was going to die by his hand not by some weapon. Bringing Marcus up from the floor and suspending him by the neck, the Selvan hissed and lashed his tongue. = Part 2 (by Star-Master) = All Marcus could do was struggle to break free. The air had been completely cut off from him. His head was pounding and his strength was fading. He and the Selvan were now face to face, and he could see the morbid look of satisfaction on the reptile-man's scaly face and how it's colors changed to a yellow-ish pigmentation. The tail around his throat seem to loosen slightly and Marcus immediately sucked in as much air as possible. "Any last wordsssss?" Tellok'hr offered as he brought his spiked protruded forearm to Marcus's chin. "I don't know where you got your intell." Marcus replied ruspedly. He was surprised that his voice worked. "I'm not a Starmaster, I only flew fighter missions for them and the Arznite Defense Force. Oh and by the way, there is one more Starmaster out there. Who do you think was responsible for exposing Admiral Summers? The best of them all, and he will know of these events. When he does, I pity anyone who stands in his way as he brings the pain against those that organized this tradegy. The first on his list will be the ones paying you, the Rikti." Tellok'hr paused only a few seconds as if reflecting on what Marcus had just told him. It's all the hesitation Marcus needed. The stupid Selvan shouldn't have assumed that Marcus was un-armed. From his hip holster, Marcus fired a laser blast from the SM-47 directly into Tellok'hr's chest! After the bright-red flash from the point-blank shot and the smoke from the scorched scaling cleared, Marcus kneeled on the floor, gasping. The Selvan had been knocked against a bulkhead and was slumped at the floor with a hole in his abdomine area. "It'sssssnot over yet, fool." Tellok'hr tried bolstering a threat he knew to be empty. Out of desperation, he swung his spiked arm wildly at Marcus. The captain was too far away. Marcus stood, aimed the SM-47 and fired the last two shots. The Selvan finally was reduced to a pile of ashes. "You are right. It's not over. Earth will be where the last Star-Master makes his stand." It only took Marcus a few minutes to get on the Enforcer Suit then head for an air-lock. Now, outside the crippled starfighter, Marcus looked back at the ship as he flew away. From there he accessed the ship's main computer and activated it's self-destruct. With a bright fire-ball from the ship's explosion thousands of miles behind him now, he programmed the suit's nav computers to activate the vortex of the Wormhole. It was going to take some time for him to reach Earth, having to coordinate his warp jumps and connecting Wormhole flight plans. As the swirling energies from the wormhole illuminated in front of him all Marcus could mutter," Robert Tigh, I'm on my way old friend." = Part 3 (by Star-Master) = Earth: Paragon City, Eden city zone: Approx. 0200 hours. A slight fog blanketed much of the region, yet the moon shown brightly. There was no wind. Only the sounds of crickets, frogs and other night creatures could be heard from this height. Star-Master finished the last of his scensor sweeps with his helmet's omni-scensor, then looked over at his task force partners giving them an affirmative nod. Flame Red and The Woodsman then silently hovered and jently landed. "It's just as the reports from General Hammond indicated. The entrance to the tunnel is just 50 yds away and is concealed by a holographic imager and force-field." Star whispered. "Definetely Rikti technology." They looked as Star pointed to a rockface on the gigantic Hive mountain-like spire that dominated much of the landscape for the Eden zone. A couple of months ago Star-Master had been part of a special taskforce working in conjuntion with several world government agencies investigating Rikti activities. With the American Military spear-heading the top-secret operation, Star-Master was sent into space to gather intell on a small fleet of Rikti spaceships that had been orbitting Earth. He witnessed them using a strange satellite and firing an invisible force-bean down to the surface. Unable to ascertain nor even get close to the target area, Firebase Zulu turned once again to Star-Master. He agreed to help. Of coarse he was held to absolute secrecy. Hammond was reluctant to grant him the ability to form a small infiltration team. Star trusted the members of the Justice Force completely, but was only permitted one partner. Naturally, he chose his new fiance', Flame Red. "There are also proximity alarms and motion detectors surrounding the tunnel entrance." Star continued. "That is why I am here to help, my friends." Stated the Woodsman. "Strange that the Rikti are interested in this particular spire that belongs to the Hive. Yet, from what I can gather, their tunnel in no way comes into any contact with the Hive." The Woodsman watched as Star and Flame exchanged those longing looks of affection within eachother's eyes. He nodded to himself and could scence their emotions. Flame smiled but teasingly bit at her bottom lip. She wiggled her fingers of her left hand excitedly making her engagement ring reflect some of the moonlight. "That is an ancient diamond, my dear." Woodsman whispered. "With my connection to our Mother the Earth, I can tell it is nearly 25 million years old." "Star told me that he used his starfighter's scanners to locate one, then he teleported it to the base and cut it himself with lasers." Flame explained as she held her hand to present the ring to Woodsman. "The gold for the band he took from some components aboard his starfighter, but had to ask an old Oriental jeweler friend of his to craft it for him." "It contains the spirits of two worlds, coming together to form such beauty; our Earth and I feel the kindred spirit of his Arzna. It was formed from love and heart. This union has already received blessing." The Woodsman touched Flame's hand, but his ghostly aparition only passed through. He then turned to Star-Master who still crouched behind leafy cover. Flame Red's eyes beheld her ring for a few seconds more, then noticed Star-Master looking back at her. He winked. She stuck out her tongue. "Once I assist you, I will not be able to enter. I've not performed this in years and may well drain all my energy for a short time. It will cause me to temporarily leave this plane of existance." Woodsman explained then motioned for the two to draw close to him. They stood facing eachother and Flame Red and Star-Master joined hands. "Almost like standing before the alter to proclaim wedding vowes." Star whispered then gulped nervously. "Which we need to get busy with the planning and actually setting a date." She whispered back squeezing his hands even tighter. "I love you." Her lips motioned. "I love you, more." Star's motioned in return. = Part 4 (by Star-Master) = With his arms outstretched and over their heads, the Woodsman closed his eyes. The flickering of an almost white ambient glow brightened from his hands. As the glow intensified, the ghostly image of the Woodsman dimmed. A flash blinked, then Star-Master and Flame Red found themselves nearly invisible. "Keep holding hands. I don't know how long the phase-shift will last. You must hurry to the cave entrance. Using your powers will bring you out of phaze prematurely." Woodsman's voice echoed, then there was silence. He was gone, but Star knew that it wouldn't be for long. The Spirit of The Forest was eternal. Hand-in-hand they jogged to the cave entrance. Passing through the Rikti hologram force-field seemed like walking through a vented opening. Star's body felt the slightest of heat energy from the force-field and nothing more. The tunnel had certainly been bored and cut using a force-beam of sorts. The walling seemed to posses an almost pollished sheen, not like a typical rocky cavern. After travelling nearly 30 yards further into the tunnel, Star looked at Flame and whispered, "Are you ready? Remember to not use our JF communicators nor even any of my Starmaster technology. The Rikti are certain to have scanners and detectors for any kind of technology that isn't theirs. I'm sure a way to get back out will present itself." "I got it. And YOU remember that Hammond only wants us to spy and report what we learn. We only mess with these butt-holes if it doesn't endanger the mission or ourselves. If we get caught, we're screwed. There will be no rescue." Flame scorned Star while poking him in the ribs with her finger. He was starting to rub off on her. Did she say butt-hole? Star mused to himself then pressed a button on his left fore-arm gauntlet. Flame did the same on her glove. Nearly instantly the two grew visible, but their form flickered then transformed. Standing side-by-side they had become Rikti Gaurdian Soldiers. "The power cells in these Rikti Holo-cloak devices should last a few hours non-stop. Thanks to the captured technology from one of the Mothership Raids." Star whispered then Flame followed as they made their way further into the tunnel. Without his scanners, Star couldn't get an accurate reading as to the length, nor to what may be contained past. There was a constant light source coming from the other end and it was bright enough for them to see. He couldn't even scan to discover what type of beam was used to cut the tunnel. As each of their steps echoed, Flame commented, "I can feel an unusual radiant warmth coming from ahead. Strange. Shouldn't caves and tunnels be kinda damp and chilly? We seem to walking downhill too." Finally arriving at the end, the two passed through an energy detection grid into a vast cavernous chamber. At center, was an enormous Rikti generator of sorts with the usual anti-grav consoles of flourescent greens and metallic dark browns of typical Rikti style. Several of the operators only glanced at Star and Flame then returned focus back to their duties. The disguises seem to be working just fine, Star thought... = Part 5 (by Flame Red) = Acroyear sat in his office at Justice Force headquarters flipping through the assignment sheet. He had an uneasy feeling ever since Star Master had picked Flame to handle this top secret mission with him in Eden. Even Acroyear was not told all the details. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and leaned back in his chair.It was never a good idea to team up with a partner that you had such close emotional ties to. It was not a question of Star Master and Flame Red acting professionally . When emotions became involved they could cloud a persons judgement. He had been asigning Particle Wizard and Pookie to seperate missions for the last couple of weeks becouse of this. It had been working well. He had been about to do the same when Star chose Flame for this mission. Having cleared it with the government there had been nothing Acroyear could do.It was out of his hands. He leaned forward to finish his work. . In the command center: Chantile sat watching the screens before her. Some tracked the parimeters of the base. Some tracked the lower ranked heros keeping and eye out for them on their first few missions. One screen was a view from the space station that rotated around the earth. Chantile glanced around at all the screens one at a time.Usually there were two or three of them at this post at once. It was lunch hour and she was maning them all herself for an hour. It ment keeping her eyes moving back and forth steadily so as not to miss anything. Her eyes drifted over the space station screen,all was quiet in space she thought. Her gaze left to start the sequance all over again. Had she still been looking maybe she would have noticed that among the stars there was a brief flash of light. = Part 6 (by Flame Red) = "HEY!" Chantile yelled as Ultimate Patriot smacked her in the back of the head. She swung around her cyber fist clenched tight. He ducked. "What was that for?" she asked rubbing the back of her head. "Well you were supposed to be manning the computers while I was at lunch. I come back and find you staring off into space" Patriot sneered at her "I don't want you missing something on my watch and me taking the heat for it" Of all the arrogant stupid jerks she knew. Ultimate Patriot was at the top of the list. "I will have you know I was paying attention to what I was doing Patriot. I totally resent your attitude!" Chantile stood up pushing her hair back out of her face as was her habit. "I'm taking my break now" She turned heal and stormed off leaving a smirking Patriot looking after her retreat. Chantile stormed into the lunch room grabbed a coke out of the fridge with the sandwich she had made and sat at one of the tables. Back in the Command Center Patriot scanned over the screens in front of him. Boring work. He would much rather be out on a mission. A flash caught his eye from the space station screen. He peered closely at it. THERE! It happened again, only this time it appeared closer or brighter than the last time. Odd, he thought. If it was something approaching Earth it seemed to be hopping here. He shrugged. It wasn't the JF's job to man space. They only had this hook up to aid if their help was needed. He was sure that NASA had it covered. Still it wouldn't hurt to call. He picked up the phone. *********************************Eden City*********************** the disguises seem to be working just fine, Star thought...... Star and Flame locked eyes for a second. Star nodded briefly and they moved slowly into the room watching the Ritki at their various tasks. Star glanced around trying to figure out their next move. = Part 7 (by Star-Master) = As they seemed to be mostly un-noticed, Star pointed to one of the un-manned anti-grav operations consoles near the gigantic machinery that dominated much of the cavern. From floor to ceiling the generator like machine may have been 1000 sq. ft. in volume. When the two of them casually made their way to the console, they looked at eachother in concern. Thats when Star noticed that behind the machine was another hauned and born tunnel. The generator had mounted at it's rear an array that pulsed energy. That array was directed at the aft tunnel and at 7 minute intervals fired a wave of energy down into the tunnel. "I need to access this computer." Star whispered to Flame. The purpose for the generator was unclear now. At first he assumed it to be a force-beam generator used for cutting into the Hive mountain. That peculiar wave of energy it fires isn't consistent with the steady continuous beam that would be needed to do such a job. "Oh so you can read Rikti?" Flame quizzed. "A little." He whispered back then began touching the various function icons on the console's displays. He was glad she was here. There were other choices he could have made for his partner in this. General Hammond had made it clear that whomever Star-Master trusted; so would he. Acroyear, Sonic Banshee, Gilford The Guardian, Ulitimate Patriot, Ice or Jade Empress, Slipstreem, Toxic Chill, and many other members of the Justice Force would have been as equally up to this mission as Flame Red. Despite their personal relatiomship, she was able to keep his perspective and maintain his level-headedness on a mission. When he began to feel his emotions take hold and his focus to stray, the words "for her" would enter his mind as he looked onto her. She always seemd to be his illumination, inspiration, and determination. What little Star could understand from the computer only brought more questions. This generator was providing sustainer energy for a forcefield deeper within the mountain. A force field for what purpose, Star couldn't understand. It wasn't to keep invaders out nor for defense from an external enemy. The Rikti were trapping something or trying to keep something from escaping. Why were they here to start with? "We need to go further into their base. There is a small elevator platform on the other side of this generator." Star informed Flame. She nodded as best that he could tell given her Rikti disguise, then followed him. There were a dozen other Rikti at the generator and none noticed as they made their way to the small platform. It was barely large enough for the two of them to use as they stood side-by-side. The elevator platform slowly lowered them to the level below. = Part 8 (by SonicBanshee) = Dark Hawk stood on her balcony at her home in Founders Falls. Looking up at the night sky. The stars were out brightly tonight. The moon, full and bright. The night air carried a bit of warmth, caressing her body as it gently blew. It was the perfect night. Dark Hawk leaned against the railing of her balcony, lost in thought, soaking in the night sky. Her thoughts kept going back to her battle with Dizhen Quan. She had died that night. Quan had bested her. Defeated her. She had felt her neck snap when he had slammed her against the wall. Felt the life leave her body when he slammed that huge chunk of earth into her body. But the power of Kratos had saved her. Had kept her alive... healed her wounds. She frowned. She had never been defeated so badly. Not even by Bone Crusher. If not for Kratos, she would surely be dead. And that didn't sit well with her. She was trained in martial arts. She was trained in many melee weapons. Yet she mainly relied on the power she got from Kratos. Relied too heavily perhaps? Without eachother, they we nothing. She was nothing but a normal woman, him nothing but a sentient stone with no 'host'. But maybe she came to depend too much on the power she got from him. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts, for out of the corner of her eye, she caught a small glimpse of a flash of light. She stared in the direction, trying to see if she could find it again. Nothing.... She frowned. Maybe it was just a shooting star, she thought. Then suddenly she saw it again, and this time closer. Whatever it was, it was entering the atmosphere and heading straight for paragon. She quickly ran inside and pulled the secret lever that opened up her 'heroe room'. Moments later she was dressed in her usual dark black and purple outfit, and teleporting towards the flashing light. She watched it carefully. It seemed the light was jumping as well.... teleporting maybe? She shrouded herself in darkness and kept making her way towards it, she would try and intercept whatever this was. = Part 9 (by Flame Red) = Ultimate Patriot waited while he was put through the channels at NASA. Finally someone picked up. "Yes we are aware of the approaching object .. um what was your name again?" The man asked. Patriot frowned in annoyance. How many people did he have to tell his damn name to? He bit off a rude retort and repeated his credentials once more. "Ah yes, Ultimate Patriot, this is Captain Gerald Hicks. We are keeping an eye out for the approaching object. It seems to be using various wormholes to make its way here. You can rest assured that we have this under control. I thank you for your concern. Say hello to Acroyear for me. We go way back" Captain Hicks chuckled. "We will let you know if we need any assistance from the Justice Force" Patriot hung up and continued his watch. Chantile came back from break and sat down silently. He glanced over at her. He actually liked Chantile better than some of the woman of the Justice Force. She was no nonsense and good at her job. Why she was dating that dolt Stingman he couldn't fathom. She must have felt her staring at him as she glanced over at him. He looked away and studied the screens before him once again. “I heard you on the phone when I approached. Was it anything I need to be aware of?" Chantile asked. "Well yea. While you were so closely watching the screens when I was at lunch there was an approaching object flashing on The Nasa satellite screen" Patriot said. Chantile sat up straighter in her seat. "There was?!" she was alarmed that she could have missed something important. "Show me" She leaned across Patriot to get a better look at the screen. He caught a whiff of her very light perfume. He leaned a bit closer to her and pointed at the screen. "There, watch that area" There was a quick flash. "In all fairness I guess it could have just started when I got back from lunch" Patriot conceded as he watched her worried face. "But more likely it was my keen observational skills that picked up on it" He laughed. Chantile gave him a quick glance her mouth turned into a frown. UP never could just be nice, he always had to back up a nice remark with a boast or something to put you off. Chantile was determined not to let him get to her. "Yes you are very good at your job Ultimate Patriot. A fact you are always reminding everyone about" She eased back into her seat. Patriot looked at her for a long moment. "Well anyway, I reported it to NASA. They were already aware and are keeping an eye out for whatever it is. “He looked her up and down. Nice little body, he thought to himself. The fact that Chantile had robotic arms only added to her appeal he thought. He thought he would test the waters here. "So, you and Stingman still an item?" he ventured. This drew a surprised look from her. "Yes we are. Why do you ask about my personal life? You never have before" She looked at him curiously. He shrugged. "Just trying some small talk. Don't make such a big deal outta it" He turned back to his job. Chantile smiled slightly. *********Eden******************** Star Master and Flame arrived at the lower level. They were surprised at what they saw before them. = Part 10 (by Flame Red) = Ultimate Patriot kept a watch on the satilite screen off and on. The bright flash would happen periodically. Suddenly the flashing seemed to stop. He leaned in closer and moved the camera link around but could find no sign of the object. It was simply just "gone". After 10 minutes he had not seen it again and he got up to stretch his legs. Chantile glanced up at him. She checked the time. Soon thier shift would be over. She was tired and looking forward to some sleep. Thankfully she had mission duty tomarrow. Sting was off on some two day mission so she wouldn't be seeing him. "well looks like our mysterious blinking light is gone,whatever it was" Patriot remarked sitting back down. Chantile looked at the screen and could see nothing out of the ordinary. Just then Shade Storm and Sonic Banshee arrived to relieve them. Acroyear had been putting all the members on rotating monitor duty in the command center. He felt it helped them all to be fimilar with most of the positions in the base. "Hey Patriot and Chantile!" Shade yelled out. "Hey Shade"They both replied at the same time. Seeing Sonic Banshee, Chantile got up and gave her a quick salute bringing a smile to Banshees pale face. "Hi Sonic! It's good to see you" Chantile said. "Oh Yea its always good to "see" you Banshee" Patroit said giving Sonic a quick look up and down. Chantile frowned at him and kicked him lightly with her foot. That was so disrespectful of him,she thought.He looked at her and shrugged as if to say ,what? Chantile looked at Sonic to see her reaction. "Hello Chantile ,good to see you too" She turned her back on Patriot ignoring him and sat in Chantiles chair. Shade burst out laughing at Sonics snub of Patriot. "well you two can leave as the pros have arrived. Catch ya later baby" Shade joked to Chantile giving her a wink. Chantile and Sonic exchanged looks and rolled thier eyes. Between Shade and Ultimate, Chantile couldn't decide who was the bigger jerk. At least with Shade he seemed to be joking most of the time. Patriot brought them up to date on what had been happening on thier shift and then Chantile and Patriot left. = Part 11 (by SonicBanshee) = Dark Hawk kept trailing the flash of light for some time. She got into a steady rythem, actually anticipating where it would jump to next and matching its movments. Whatever this thing was, it was bieng careful. It wasn't coming down to quickly. Hawk teleported ontop of a tall building in Steel Canyon. She had kept pace with this thing thru 3 city zones. And still it was in earths subatmosphere. She scanned the sky, waiting for the next flash, but it never came. She scanned the sky in a wider arch, thinking maybe it had shifted its course, but found nothing. Whatever it was, it was simply gone now. Hawk frowned, her curiosity getting the best of her. She wanted to know what that thing was. It seems your prey has broken off the hunt came the voice of Kratos in her head. Indeed.... Hawk replied in her thoughts. She didn't know wether the flash was a ship, a person, a Rikiti ship.... friendly or threatening.... She didn't like the not knowing. She was brought from her thoughts from a low grumbling sound. It was her tummy. She placed her hand over it and frowned. She hadn't even eaten yet this morning. She decided to return home. Even heroes such as her need to eat. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Banshee watched the monitors intently. When she was at work, she was all business. As much as she could be with Shade Storms constant flirting. She couldn't help but smile and laugh with him at times. As aggrovating as his advances were sometimes, he was still handsome, and he kind of grew on you. "So umm... you and Hunter still a thing? I mean, I'd hate to see such a beautiful pale body get lonely!" He said with his patent grin. Banshee looked over at him in mock suprise. "Shade! Geez! Yes I am still with Hunter." Banshee said as she playfully hit him in the arm. Shade smiled. "Why dont you drop the zero, and get with the hero? I know how to treat a banshee!" He said propping his feet up on one of the control panels, and placing his hands behind his head. Banshee groaned. "Oh good grief, Has anyone used that line in the past 30 years?" She said as she got up and pushed Shades feet off the panel. "Hey! Watch it, you may damage the goods!" He said as he kept from falling back in his chair. Banshee just rolled her eyes. "No feet on the furniture!" She said as she shook her finger at him, like scolding a child. Shade shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Yes mother!" He said sarcasticly. Banshee stuck her tongue out at him, and sat back down. She went back to monitoring the diffrent panels and screens. She sighed, she didnt know if she would get out of this shift without severly bruising Shades arm!